Our hot, dirty, little secret
by MegsForEVA1
Summary: Megamind and Metro Man have a sex relationship until Metro Man finds out he's falling in love with Megamind and wants date him seriously. What is Megamind thinking about? MMxMM. Smut, fluff and love fic.


Megamind let out a content sigh while enjoying how a hot and damp air encircled him. He felt how his tensed muscles started gradually relax when he stretched on a bench and leaned his head against a firm and soft thigh which belong to his company who was sitting on the bench and observed the blue man with admiration in his eyes.

"How are you doing?" Asked a masculine but tender voice and Megamind felt how the other man placed his hand on his abdomen and petted it gently.

"I couldn't believe this saa-una would feel this good." He muttered blissfully with closed eyes.

"It's called sauna silly." Metro Man chuckled softly and his gaze travel from his face to his belly where his fingers were trailing lazily up and down below his navel staying on his lower abdomen.

"That's what I said." Megamind stated absent-mindedly, totally lost in the relaxing feeling of the sauna's atmosphere. Usually he would scowl and play offended when someone corrected his mispronouncing but he felt really tired right now and just wanted to enjoy this amazing feeling the sauna was making. Also Metro Man noticed this and a little smile tugged his lips upward.

"Had a rough day?" He asked with sweet voice and brought his other hand on his cranium, starting to stroke it affectionately.

Megamind let out a happy moan and stretched his legs so they were now lying straight on the bench. "I always have a rough day when I fight with you." He said knowingly and opened his eyes. He looked at Metro Man deeply in the eyes and there was a sly grin on his face.

Metro Man looked at him and his gaze made him feel how the blood rushed between his legs. "You looked so good in that suit today.." He purred softly and his fingers trailed from his stomach to his chest, past his neck and ended up to stroke his cheek.

Megamind inhaled sharply when his fingers find their way on his sensitive ear and teased his shell with feather light touches. "I designed that costume for weeks." He told with shivery moan.

"Mmm.. I believe that." Metro man smiled seductively. "I had problems not to tear that costume off and take you immediately at the Lair today.." He whispered his voice full of desire. "You looked so sexy man.." He let his hand trail to his neck and slide on his chest. He pinched his dark blue nipple which made Megamind let out a needy and desperate moan. Metro Man smiled smugly and his gaze wander between Megamind's legs. He let out a lustful groan when he noticed his blue cock had already swollen and standing proudly there, waiting for hungrily attention. His pink tip was dribbling pre-cum and hard shaft twitched anticipating.

The sight made Metro Man's own dick swollen even more and when his gaze met with Megamind he was watching at him with half-lidded eyes and parted lips. Damn, he looked so sexy and desirable.

Megamind watched Metro Man totally aroused and he was sure pure lust was shimmering in his eyes. They had once again behind ordinary kidnapping and fighting day. He had kidnapped Roxanne, Metro Man had come and there was wild banter between two men before he kicked Megamind's ass, destroyed his plan and saved Roxanne. Only thing which didn't go like usually was he didn't haul him back to jail. No, instead he had brought him here, at his place. It was gone like this about one month now. It all happened accidentally.

Megamind remembered how he was feeding his alligators. When he had turned around he stumbled with his cape and lost his balance. He remembered how he was falling to his death, waiting how his precious pets would eat him at the same time when his life was flashing furiously before his eyes. When he was sure this is the end, he felt how strong hands grabbed him, pulling him upward. Megamind turned his gaze towards his savior, staring at calm blue eyes before him which were also staring at him worriedly. They were only watching each other quietly, both didn't know what to say until they had end up share a passionate and hot kiss. Metro Man had pinned him against the wall and they had shared these needy and desperate kisses, both yearning for more but unfortunately their passionate moment had interrupted when they heard Minion's steps approaching and before Megamind realized he was sitting on the floor, the taller man gone without a trace.

Next kidnapping was the first time when Metro Man brought him at his place instead of prison. First they had tried to talk about what happened in the Lair but words turned to touches and touches turned to kisses and soon they found themselves from the bedroom, stripping each other frantically, sharing hot kisses before they collapsed on the bed and had a wild and passionate sex, both totally lost in sensations of sounds, noises, scents and flavors their bodies were making alone and together.

Since then the kidnappings had always ended up like this and Metro Man took Megamind at his home. It was their little secret. Everyone assumed Megamind was at prison so they didn't need to worry about Minion or Roxanne. Megamind had even invented a very realistic hologram which looked and act like him and with Metro Man help they had delivered the hologram to the prison so also Warden and guards supposed Megamind was in though he was out. The hologram was also remote-controlled so Megamind could just make the hologram vanish when he wanted to return back to Lair and everyone in the prison believed he had escaped once again.

Yeah, it had gone like this about one month now and today Metro Man had wanted to show his sauna to him and had delighted very much when he found out how much Megamind liked it. To be honest his heart was fluttering every time happily when he managed to make him smile or laugh, seeing him made his stomach fill with butterflies and touching him made him feel like he didn't need anything else in the whole world. He missed him when he wasn't with him and his empty bed felt lonely without Megamind. Now when he watched him lying on the bench, leaning his head against his thigh, totally naked and aroused, so sexy and so beautiful at the same time, it hit him. He was falling in love. Falling in love with Megamind.

Megamind was getting frustrated while waiting for Metro Man's next move. It seemed like he had totally forgotten what he was doing, he wasn't moving even his finger. What was going on hero's mind?

Megamind opened his eyes and noticed the taller man had totally lost in his own thoughts by the way how he was staring absent-mindedly at his fingers which were lying on Megamind's belly.

It was near Megamind didn't let out a pissed groan before he realized how Metro Man's hard dick was pressing against his back of the head. Mischievous grin spread on his face while a new evil plan was forming in his mind. Metro Man maybe always win their fights in public but he believed he had found a way how to win him though there weren't cameras witnessing their _fight._

Megamind turned his head carefully and placed himself so Metro Man's pretty swollen cock was now right in front of his lips. He glanced a man above him who was still in his own worlds and then he licked the tip of his cock teasingly.

Immediately Megamind's tongue touched Metro Man's member he startled from his thoughts and his gaze turned between his legs where Megamind was smirking at him and then he licked his once again his eyes staring at Metro Man's intensely all the time.

"Oh god man…" Metro Man let out a low groan. Did he know how sexy he was when he was looking at him like this at the same time he was licking his dick.

Megamind smiled slyly at him before he wrapped his lips around the pink tip, sucked hard couple times and leave the cock slide from his mouth with a wet 'pop' sound.

"Mmm.. You little tease." Metro man murmured with half lidded eyes.

Megamind kept going like this. He licked his tip and shaft teasingly and occasionally buried the tip in his mouth, sucking gently and swirling his tongue around it playfully. The cock was swelling even more and Megamind could taste the first drops of pre-cum he was oozing. He heard how Metro Man's breath was deepening and then he tried to thrust his cock deeper in his mouth but Megamind let his lips unwrap around it. He looked the aching member in front of him but instead of taking it back into his mouth he blew against it teasingly which made Metro Man groan frustratingly.

"Come on Megamind.." He moaned needy. "Take me back in your mouth.." He said sounding almost pathetic and his hips jerked forward against his wet lips.

"Beg me." Megamind stated firmly and looked at hero smugly.

"Wh.. What?" Metro Man asked baffled and stared at Megamind with wide eyes.

"I said – Beg me.." He repeated mischievously.

Metro Man couldn't believe his ears. He should beg a blowjob from city's supervillain. How low was he ready to go?

"You are evil.." He let out a frustrated moan and looked at Megamind desperately.

"I know.." He chuckled evilly. "And you like it.." He said with a low and seductive voice and winked at him with his sexy way.

It was enough for Metro Man. All his words and acts. He was so sexy and hot and all he wanted right now was to feel his lips around his hard and aching cock. "Please Megamind.." He pled with needy and pitiful voice. "I need you.. I need your talented mouth and tongue.. I.. I want to feel you.. Please Megamind.. I.. I need you.." He stammered and once again his hips jerked involuntarily towards his lips.

Megamind grinned at him satisfyingly and made a mental fist pump. _'Victory'_

Then without saying anything he turned on his belly and buried his cock into his mouth entirely, starting to glide it in and out smoothly. The teasing time was over.

Metro Man gasped because of his surprising and fast move. This was a third time when he was giving a blowjob for him and he was developing to be a pretty good in it. It was surprising him every time how deep he could take him without having a vomiting reflex or starting to gag. His tongue was sliding delightfully against his shaft like a wet silk and his lips were wrapped around him with suitable firmness. And how good he was regulating the force of sucking, it amazed him every time. How he could first tease him near the limits of madness and then he was literally milking him dry. And the hotness of his mouth, it was unbelievable. He didn't know was it the sauna or the new feelings he was experiencing but this time his mouth felt hotter than ever before.

"Oh god Megamind.." He groaned and placed his hand on his head which was bobbing up and down between his legs. "You're amazing.."

Megamind smiled and sucked a little harder next time he withdrew before he buried his cock deep into his mouth again. He couldn't help it but he loved all kind of compliments though it was his archenemy who was telling those to him. It just made him feel important, made him feel he was good at something, that he was needed. To be honest he didn't hate Metro Man really, actually he find his company very funny and pleasant. It felt good to spend time with him. He felt safe when he was sleeping with him, kissing him reassured his anxiety and his touch made him feel special. He really liked Metro Man.

But he also knew it was just sex. Their relationship based on purely for the lust and passion and he was fine with it. Of course he had always dreamed about to date with someone but he was sure Metro Man didn't want a serious relationship so he would be fine with situation like that. Though it was just sex he would be happy as long as it would last. At least someone wanted him this way.

Megamind hastened his pace and sucked harder. He let his tongue massage firmly against hero's swollen and hard cock knowing his release wasn't far. He heard how Metro Man's breath was deepening and soon he was moaning mindlessly.

"Megamind.. I.. I'm.." He panted on the edge of his orgasm and let out a loud groan while he came hard in his mouth pushing his head between his crotch forcefully.

Megamind swallowed eagerly all the seeds he was gushing into his mouth. He tasted salt and creamy and Megamind took care he didn't miss any drop while he was licking him clean. He liked how he tasted and making him come always made him feel very proud of himself. It made him feel he was good at something. It made him believe he was good enough so he wouldn't desert him. He didn't want he would desert him..

When Megamind was sure he was perfectly clean he let his soft cock slide out of his mouth and licked his lips enjoying how his taste was lingering in his mouth. He turned his gaze towards the taller man who was looking at him back with awe and satisfaction in his eyes. He smiled at him softly and it made Megamind blush involuntarily. Shyly he returned the gentle smile back to him and felt he could get lost in those calm blue eyes which were staring at him gently.

"It was.. Wow.. It was just amazing.. You're amazing.. " Metro Man spoke softly still basking in his afterglow Megamind had caused and his fingers trailed to stroke his blushed cheek. He was so adorable and it was near he didn't blurt out how he was feeling, that he believed he was in love with him. Because now he was sure about it, he truly loved him. He stared at his big and wide intensive green eyes and wondered how it would feel like to wake up every morning next to him and find his eyes staring at him. How it would feel like to nuzzle his nose and kiss his soft lips and feel his warmth against his body. He yearned to know. He wanted to know.

"Turn on your back." Metro Man said softly and brushed lightly and teasingly his sensitive ear with his finger.

Megamind moaned softly and obediently returned his earlier position, leaning his head once again against Metro Man's thigh while his legs were lying straight on the bench.

Metro Man let out a happy sigh when he find out he was still fully aroused, waiting for to be touched and feel fully satisfied. His lover truly deserved it. He couldn't let him down, not after the amazing blowjob he had given to him.

He let his hand wander along his body starting from his ear, trailing his fingers softly along his cheek and chin, sliding them teasingly down his neck which made Megamind shiver and let out a low and pleased sigh. Metro Man smiled delighted and felt his heart was bursting with joy. He knew Megamind's neck and ears were very sensitive to touch and that's why he wear those high collars but this time it was different. This time it wasn't just sex for him, he sincerely wanted to make Megamind feel good, he wanted he would enjoy purely because pleasing him was also pleasing him this time more than ever before they had had sex. He truly loved him.

His fingers trailed past his collarbone and chest, brushing his nipple and making him moan softly. Metro Man reached his stomach and felt how his body tensed underneath his touch, waiting anticipatedly. He heard how his breath was deepening and then Metro Man let his hand slide on his hard cock and wrap it gently but firmly around his palm. The blue man gasped because of Metro Man's touch and soon he was groaning when his hand start to stroke his rock hard member smoothly up and down, spreading his pre-cum on his shaft so his hand was able to slide easier when he was taking him nearer the release.

Metro Man watched elated Megamind's enjoying expression. He looked so adorable with closed eyes and parted lips, hint blush covering his cheeks. His moans were soon growing louder and Metro Man gasped amazed when he found out Megamind had bent his knees and was thrusting forward in his hand, yearning for more friction. He tightened his grip around his cock and stroke him harder at the same time they were finding a suitable rhythm to make him gain his orgasm.

"Yees.. You're so sexy.." Metro Man whispered and stroked his cranium with his free hand when Megamind was desperately fucking into his other hand. "Your dick feels amazing. It's so big.. hard.. and slick.." Megamind moaned loudly and thrust harder into his hand which was stroking him harder all the time. "Do you know how good it feels when I take you into my mouth and lick your plump tip.. slowly and teasingly.."

Megamind made a low whimper because of the mental imagination. He just couldn't help but he loved dirty talk and it was turning him on even more. He felt how the familiar heat started to build up in his lower abdomen and spread on his balls. He knew the orgasm was near, he just needed to reach the edge.

"I love to suck your dick and make you blow in my mouth. I love to lick your balls and tease your hole with my finger.. But mostly I love when you thrust your hard and big dick, deep into my hot.. and tight.. ass.."

Megamind groaned loudly and came so hard he hadn't ever before. His seeds splattered around his stomach, chest and Metro Man's hand while mind-blowing orgasm swept over him and made him pant and whimper at the same time his body relaxed totally and he could just keep his eyes closed and enjoy his afterglow. It was surely the best hand job thus far he had received.

Metro Man let out a happy sigh when he watched Megamind's relaxed face and unwrapped his hand around his flaccid cock. He looked his hand which was covered with thick and sticky goo and licked it, enjoying his taste. He liked how he tasted, musky and strong but at the same time sweet. No one else tasted like him, so intriguing and unique, so him.

"How are you doing?" Metro Man asked softly and stroked his head softy.

Megamind opened his eyes dreamily and looked at him delighted.

"It was unbelievable.. I've never come so hard before.." He sighed happily and closed his eyes again.

Metro Man was sure his heart skipped a beat and a stupid smile spread on his lips. He felt such pride and happiness he hadn't before. No one else hadn't made him feel like this ever before and he was sure minute by minute he wanted their relationship would turn to serious one.

"I'm glad to hear that.." He smiled and then they both just enjoyed quietly their afterglows and relaxing heat of the sauna. Metro Man stroked gently Megamind's head and thought should he suggest serious dating with him.

When he felt brave enough to ask, Megamind stood up and told he was going to shower.

"Wait.." Metro Man said and grabbed his arm gently, turning him around so they were facing each other and then he placed his palm on his cheek and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

Megamind made surprised sound but soon he melt and kissed him back tenderly while his hand tangled in his hair and pulled him a little closer.

Metro Man could taste himself on his lips and he was sure also Megamind could taste himself too but he didn't find it disgusting or gross, to be honest it was kind of hot and sexy. He could probably be his boyfriend soon. The thought made his stomach tingle and fill with butterflied. _Oh god, he really loved this man._

Finally Megamind broke the kiss and stared at Metro Man deeply in the eyes while he stared back. They both were panting lightly and Megamind's cheeks were blushing slightly. They both were silently, totally lost in each other's eyes until Megamind forced a shy smile on his lips, turned around and headed to the shower.

Metro Man watched dreamily through the glass door of the sauna how he opened the faucet and water rain over him. He watched elated how he washed his face before he grabbed a shower gel from the rack and squeezed liquid on his hand. Metro Man observe how his hands trailed along his body, touching his chest, stomach, sides, rear and thighs while he washed up. He looked sexy.

Metro Man looked at him dreamily and thought how to proceed with him. Should he just ask if he wanted to try date with him or should he try hint delicately how he was feeling towards him? But what if Megamind didn't want serious relationship? The thought made his heart twist painfully in his chest. _'What if he doesn't want me..?'_

He watched sadly how the blue man finished washing himself and grabbed a towel from the rack.

' _What if he doesn't want me..?'_

All the happiness he had felt had quickly vanished and replaced with uncertainty.

What if Megamind wanted to keep it as a sex relationship? What if he would go and tell he wanted more and Megamind would get frightened and didn't want to see him any ever again? He didn't want to lose him.

He let out a deep sigh and stood up his intention also take a shower and go to bed. He turned off the sauna and stepped in the shower, pondering desperately what to do with Megamind. The asking could broke their present relationship but without asking he would never find out was the feeling mutual.

He washed quickly and after drying himself it hit him. He could find out without asking. He could do it with little things like with words and acts. If it seems Megamind likes them he would feel brave enough to suggest serious relationship after that.

Metro Man smiled at his reflection while brushing his hair. He felt confident with his plan and decided to put it in order immediately.

He headed to his bedroom and soft smile tugged his lips upward when he find out Megamind had already buried underneath the blanket in his king size bed. He picked clean white boxers from the dresser and put them on before crawled also in the bed and spooned Megamind gently.

"How long will you stay?" He asked sweetly and pulled him closer.

"At least couple days.. If it's fine." Megamind answered sleepy.

"Of course. You can stay as long as you want." Metro Man nuzzled his neck. "Do you have any plans?"

"I just want to sleep late. I've felt really exhausted lately." He finished his sentence with a big yawn.

"Sounds good." Metro Man hummed. "I wish I don't need to go to work tomorrow. I'd like to spend a whole day with you."

Megamind made soft and pleasant sound and curled closer Metro Man's body.

"I missed to sleep next to you." Metro Man whispered and planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Mmm.." Megamind muttered tiredly.

They lied like this awhile and Metro Man listened to his deep and peaceful breath. He really had missed this. It just felt so good to sleep next to him.

"Megamind. Do you sleep?" He asked whispering.

"Yeesss.." Megamind muttered.

"I just wanted to say you were really amazing today." He said softly and hugged him tight.

The answer he received was a deep and stable sniffle. He had fallen asleep.

"Sleep tight Megamind." He whispered and kissed his neck softly. "You don't know how important you are to me." He smiled against his nape and enjoyed the scent of his skin. "I guess I love you." He whispered in his ear and turned to switch off the light before he wrapped him gently back in his arms and wished he could someday tell those words to him so he would hear them.


End file.
